Crimson Tears
by Umimare
Summary: My random, impulsive One-Shot. Ryou is tormented by Bakura, so he decides to end it. What will Bakura do about it? Tendershipping.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Tears

***

(Ryou's Point of View)

"I'm going to do it." I sighed, reaching for the glittering blade of the knife I had 'borrowed' form Bakura. "Good-bye, Yami. You can have my life. It's the only way to tell you...I love you." I breathed, lifing the cold object in my pale hands. "You got what you wanted."

_flashback_

_"You're such an idiot! Why can't you do anything right?" Bakura shouted, pulling Ryou's body off the floor. "No one loves you, and no one ever will!" Ryou moaned, as his Yami's words sank in. This was no the first time something like this had happened. Ryou had been beaten every time hi did something wrong. "Yami. I know. You're right." Ryou breathed. "Of course I am, you worthless brat! " Bakura shouted, Ryou nodded, defeated. For the next few minutes, Bakura continued hurling abouse at ryou, elaborating on how worthless he was. Then Bakura threw Ryou uncerimonisly into a corner. "I don't know why I bother with you." He spat, turing his back on the injured boy. _

_Flashback end _

"He never cared. Why did I fall in love with him?" I whispered, close to tears. "At least I'll make him happy." I held the knife to my wrist, loving the feel of the cool metal on my skin. As the slim blade bit into my flesh, I felt free. The warm trickle of blood was welcome. I switched the blade to my other hand, and, fingers tembling, placed it on my other wrist. 'Why am I so weak!' I shouted at myself. 'I can't even do this! No. I. AM. NOT. AFRAID.' I pressed the blade into my skin, a small grin on my face, and my wrist shed tears of crimon blood. It felt so good. I, the dissapointment, was finaly giving Bakura something that he wanted. "I love you." I whispered. I heard the front door open. Suddendly, I felt afraid. "Bakura!" I screamed. "Ryou?" Bakura shouted. Footsteps pounded on the stairs, and my door burst open. Bakura tore into my room as my body fell to the floor, to heavy for me to hold up any longer. "Ryou!" Bakura's voice was full of anger and...fear? 'What does he have to feel afraid about? I'm giving him what he wants.' I thought. My eyesight was fading, but I could feel him pick me up, and cradle my form in his arms. Something warm hit my face. Bakura was...crying? What the hell is going on here? I thought he would be happy. 'Isn't...this what..you wanted..?" I said, barely forming words. "No, Ryou. Why would I want this?" Bakura cried. "Ryou, please, don't leave me. I need you." A spell of happiness flitted across my consiousness as I used what I knew to be my last breath to say, "I love you, Bakura." Then I faded, and knew no more.

(Bakura's point of view)

"Ryou, please, don't leave me. I need you." I cried, holding my bloody hikari to my chest. His eyes glitttered with happiness, and, barely audible, said, "I love you, Bakura." I was about to speak when his body went limp in my arms. He felt so light. It took me a moment to realise what had happened. "Ryou!" I screamed, broken. I sat, for hours, clutching the remains of my shattered hikari to me, tears flowing from my eyes. I no longer cared. For months after, I stayed in my house. I didn't even eat. I had buried Ryou in the egyptian fashion. It took them a while, but I had had built a small pyramid at the graveyard for him. Since I was his only close realitive, they let me do what I wanted. I was there when they sealed his body inside. It tore the rest of me to shreads. Pain twisted my gut, and I could barely walk. "Ryou..." was my chant, to keep myself sane. After a few weeks, the dweebs who followed the Pharoah made me go outside. While I was at the library, I stumbled across a book of black magic. One spell caught my eye. A Reserection spell. 'When you reach the first anniversary of the death of the one to be reserected, speak the incantation, call their name, and breathe into them their first breath, to bring them to life. Underneath was written, '_krad ehtm orf uo yeva sdna eman ruo yllac_'

(Normal Point of View)

Bakura carried the book outside the library, and to the gravesite. '_Here lies Ryou Bakura. 1985-2000. Death Is No Barrier To Love'_ was inscribed in the white marble of the mini-pyramid. "I miss you, Ryou." he breathed. "I will get you back." Ryou's soul hovered, watching. 'Bakura...I can't bear to see you like this...' the soul whispered. Bakura looked around, thinking he had heard his name, but saw no one. "Only twelve more weeks, Ryou, then we'll be together again. I swear it." Ryou's soul was confused. 'How are you going to do that, Bakura?...Hey is that a book? I didn't know you could even read!" his soul rambled. Bakura wandered off, and Ryou's soul decided to follow.

"Yami, what are you doing..." Ryou asked, even though he knew full well Bakura couldn't hear him. "...Are you ok now?"

_Twelve Weeks Later_

*

Bakura silently puled the apartment door closed, and smiled as he clicked the lock into place. He pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head, and walked deliberately down the street to the cemetary. His theiving training was not unneeded in this endevor, for he needed to be more quiet than even a mouse. When he reached the tomb of his hikari, he stood. He didn't want to defile Ryou's sacred resting place, but he also wanted to return him to life, to bring him home. \_Bakura! I can't wake up. Help me! I'm scared./_ his light's voice rang through Bakura's head. \_Ryou?_/ he called, using the mind link for the first time in a full year.

\_Bakura! I can't wake up! It's dark! Save me!/_

_\I'm trying, Ryou!/_

Bakura carefully removed the stone blocks that made up the side of the pyramid. When he pulled Ryou's body out, it looked totaly unchanged, as though he was mearly asleep. He spoke the incantation aloud, "_krad ehtm orf uo yeva sdna eman ruo yllac_" and as Ryou's eylids fluttered, he called out his name. Bakura leaned down, ad pressed his lips to Ryou's. He breathed into this changeless hikari, who was still for an instant, then began to return the kiss, volently and passionately. When they broke apart, Ryou breathed, "Aishitaru Bakura." Bakura's face betrayed the emoitions he was too stubborn to say out loud. \_Me to, Ryou/, _he sent, as the reuninted pair walked, hand in hand, back to their house.


	2. Note

Sorry to those who are 'stalking my story', or just reading, but this is not an update... However, since **Lady Nerd** and **TOD ZUYO **wanted a second chapter, I am requesting any and all sugestions you, the readers, would like for this story. If you would like to indulge me, that is. You see, I forgot to feed the plot bunnies, so they escaped. I have yet to find any...

On a lighter not, thank you for reading! I love you all! -freaks out wildly-


End file.
